Just a Tutor?
by tacitInkslinger
Summary: Piko isn't the best in school, simply because he can't pay attention. Oliver can help him. What will happen when Piko finds himself realizing that maybe this attachment he's got isn't just friendship. Piko X Oliver  Rating may or may not change


**Okay, so this is apparently the first Romance thing with Piko and Oliver so I'm going to try and make it the best I can. I have absolutely no idea how I came around to the thought that **_**these**_** shotas should be together out of all the other people they can be with, but who cares? I love them both so friggin' much and I like yaoi. I guess there's the answer! ****I don't own Vocaloid**.

Dim rays of sunlight shone through the blinds of the classroom's windows, covered in dust. Utatane Piko sat by this window in the back of the classroom, leaning his chin on his hand. He set his gaze towards the front of the classroom at the practically ancient teacher. Her back had been turned towards her freshmen class, but now she had rotated to scrutinize them for any hint that the students hadn't been paying attention. She just loved to put those who weren't listening on the spot. The trick was to start by asking questions to the whole class so that everyone who knew the answer would raise their hands and the confused kids and the slackers would be revealed; thus allowing her to know just who her victims would be.

She began to question them. No student whom she had asked a question to held the correct answer. Eventually one of the high-graded students would butt in and proclaim the answer as if it held the cure to all problems everywhere and anywhere in the entire universe. They all annoyed the hell out of Piko. Well, all of them but Oliver. Oliver sat in the front of the classroom just like the other know-it-alls [As Piko referred to them] but he silently kept notes and did nothing else rather than sniggering at other people's lack of intellectuality. And that is why Piko sort of liked him. _But of course, surely as hell, not in that way._ He said to himself as he realized that the teacher was glaring at him. _Shit._ "Mr. Utatane, can you even hear me back there?" _Crap. Crap. Crap._ Well there he was, sitting there like an idiot. _I must save myself with either the correct answer or a witty comeback._ "Well, of course I can hear you. The real question is if I was listening or not." He smiled defiantly. The students laughed at this.

Oliver tapped his led pencil on his desk. _I wish we could get on with this lesson. She knows who is listening and who isn't._ He sighed. The boy doodled on his notebook while waiting for the teacher to finish her lecture with Piko, who was a [quite attractive] student Oliver was in many classes with but never spoke to. In fact, he rarely spoke to anyone. The British boy wasn't very out-going in general.

After class ended, Piko waited until the majority of the students had vacated the room. Oliver was the last person there other than himself. The boy picked up his books and walked over to the other boy's desk. He dropped his books on its wooden surface causing Oliver, who had been in dreamland A.K.A his notebook, to snap out of it. "Yes?" Golden eyes looked up to meet with cyan ones. "Um…" Piko hesitated, and then spoke. "I was wondering…If maybe you could lend me your notes from today?" he asked. "Oh, well" Oliver appeared to be considering it. "I don't know, I could let you copy them." The boy suggested. "Will you stay after school?" He asked. _I have detention after school._ The silver-haired freshmen thought. "Sure, I'll be here anyways." Piko picked up his books and headed towards the classroom exit. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks."

"You're welcome, erm….Piko?"

"Yeah." Piko exited.

After school, Oliver went on a hike down a very drawn out line of lockers. The hall must have had about a thousand of them. He discontinued his journey when he reached Piko had about a thousand of them. He discontinued his journey when he reached Piko. "Hi, so do you want to go sit down in the library or do you want me to give you the notes now so you can just do them out here or…?" Oliver asked. "The library is fine." Piko swung his backpack from the ground onto his back in one swift motion. "All right then." And then they were both silent as they walked down the halls of the school. Boy, were these two awkward.

They sat down in the library. Oliver pulled out his notebook and pushed it towards Piko. He took out a book and began to read. The room was entirely noise-less other than Piko's pencil-on-paper scratching sound and Oliver's turn-page-in-book sound. It was only a matter of time before the silver-haired boy grew bored. His eyes started to wander around Oliver's doodles. They were all intricately designed, not to mention just plain great. "whoa." He said under his breath. "Huh?" The blonde boy looked up. "Oh, um…your drawings are…magnificent."

"Oh, thank you;" Oliver felt a blush creep up on his face. "but I don't know if I'd call them magnificent." Piko noticed the other boy's red face. "A-are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, yes, I'm fine." Oliver replied, down-casting his eyes. "I have to leave soon so if you wouldn't mind hurrying up with that-"

"Yeah, sure I'll quicken my pace." Piko turned his focus back to the book. It didn't stay there for long. You see, Piko had a very short attention-span. He started gazing around the room. After about ten minutes, Oliver snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey, are you almost done?" Piko blinked a couple of times. "Oh, right. Sorry." He turned his eyes to the papers. "Piko blinked a couple of times. "Oh, right. Sorry." He turned his eyes to the papers. "You don't seem to be able to pay attention." Oliver stated. "Here, let me help you." The British boy took the notebook back and began to explain the entire lesson in amusing ways that kept Piko awake. When they finished with the notes they began to talk about classes and family and other things like that.

Around thirty minutes later, Oliver's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "I'm sorry Piko, but I've gotta go. In fact I was supposed to be home a while ago. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and got up to leave. "Hey, Oliver…would it be a terrible burden for you to…perhaps tutor me after school on some days?" Piko asked. "Well, I don't see why it would be. Bye." He exited. Piko packed his backpack and headed down to the detention area, where detention had already began.

**Ahhhh, okay I could've done better. I'm going to continue to make chapters on this whether it is read or not because WE NEED OLVIER AND PIKO! I don't really know how they're usually portrayed acting so I sort of just said "What the hell, why not make Oliver shy, Piko have a short attention span, and both of them insanely awkward around each other!" Thank you if you **_**did**_** read this.**


End file.
